The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for suppressing noise, and more particularly, to systems and methods for suppressing noise of a fired weapon.
Suppressors for firearms, also known as silencers, generally operate to reduce the audible noise or sharp report of a firing weapon by means of reducing and controlling the energy level of attendant propellant gases. Generally, the techniques include the provision of a series of baffles which control and delay the flow, expansion, and discharge of propellant gases, forcing the propellant gases to pass through various temperature absorbent materials to reduce the temperature and abrupt discharge of propellant gases. The result achieved is a corresponding reduction in the noise produced by the discharged propellant gases.
Known silencers for firearms can be generally classified into two groups. In one group, the discharge and propellant gases that follow the bullet into the silencer are stored for a short period of time in a plurality of successive chambers which are closed to the outside environment. This produces a controlled expansion of the propellant gases through each chamber, thereby reducing their temperature and pressure. In a second group, at least a portion of the propellant gases are diverted to exterior coaxial chambers through a plurality of passages between inner and outer walls. Although such arrangements can be complex, these arrangements can provide more capacity to delay and cool the gases, and hence reduce the sound level.
For typical suppressors, it may become difficult to remove the suppressor from the suppressor housing for cleaning. Tough residue from the discharge gases can build up quickly in and around crevices, creating a bond between the suppressor components which can be difficult to break. Moreover, baffles closer to the muzzle end of the firearm are subjected to greater pressure, contaminants, and heat from the firearm flash during discharge, than baffles located further away from the muzzle end, thereby causing premature wear and failure of the suppressor. Additionally, during discharge, typical suppressors may experience a “baffle strike’ wherein the ballistic strikes the baffle. Baffle strikes can further damage the suppressor which can increase component failure, noise and/or flash.
Another disadvantage of current firearm suppressor use is the problem of suppressor instability that results from the use of a threaded connection of the suppressor to the barrel of a firearm. The barrel of a firearm that is designed for attachment of a suppressor is typically provided with a reduced diameter externally threaded section that is of fairly short length. An internally threaded section of a typical suppressor is fairly short, thus causing the threaded connection to have minimal stability due to the typical length of the threaded connection of the suppressor with the firearm barrel.
It is desirable to provide a suppressor which is conveniently and efficiently assemble to and disassemble from the firearm for convenient cleaning and maintenance. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a suppressor that eliminates or reduces baffle strike from the discharged ballistic. It is also desirable to provide a suppressor that is exceptionally stable as well as protecting the internal components from the undesirable characteristics of gunpowder residue buildup and fouling. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a suppressor that further suppresses noise and flash discharge.